


he licked his lips, said to me, "girl, you look good enough to eat"

by WattStalf



Series: Funstravaganzas [8]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: 800th fic funstravaganza, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biting, Blood, Canon Typical Shuu, Cunnilingus, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Lingerie, Masochism, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Indulgent, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Sex, Vore, basically nothing from canon happens, the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-06-26 14:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19769968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: It isn’t love at first sight, but it’s something like that.To her, Tsukiyama seems perfect, and it's impossible to not get swept up with him. As for him, she's perfect for satisfying a new curiosity, and as he bides his time, waiting for the perfect moment, she feels like she's living in a dream.Well, when something seems too good to be true...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So since this is multi-chaptered it won't appear as my 800th fic forever, but it is my 800th, so for this edition of self-indulgent funstravaganza, I present to you one of my many shitty Tokyo Ghoul OCs  
> This is basically just a no Kaneki AU cos he would drop her like a hot potato if Kaneki walked by  
> I actually don't know how graphic the violence will actually be but I figured I'd warn against it either way

It isn’t love at first sight, but it’s something like that. As cliche as it may be, from the moment she first sees him, Niku finds it hard to look away, and hard to forget him, and once he’s spoken to her, she’s so infatuated that there’s no hope left for her. That is what happens to her the day she meets Shuu Tsukiyama, and, as cliche as it may be, that is the day that changes her life forever.

~X~

Niku is a first year as Seinan Gakuin, attending with a scholarship. She is nineteen, and the year has just barely begun. It’s morning, the first time she sees him, when she is walking out of an early class with Kaori, a new friend she’s made on campus. The two are discussing the lecture when she happens to look up and accidentally make eye contact with a man across the sidewalk that she and Kaori were about to step onto.

The only word she can think of to describe him is “beautiful,” and before she knows it, she’s staring at him, not thinking to break the accidental eye contact. He doesn’t break the eye contact either, and instead, gives her a warm smile that causes her face to heat up suddenly. Finally, Niku looks away, realizing that she’s been openly gawking at him, and, flustered, she starts to walk faster.

“Who was that?” asks Kaori, keeping pace with her. “Do you know him?”

“No,” she says, “I don’t.” She’s still blushing, and her heart is racing; her back is to him now, but she can still see him clearly in her mind.

“Well, you sure were pretty obvious about checking him out,” her friend observes. “He smiled at you, maybe you should go talk to him.”

“No! Definitely not, that would be weird!”

“Weirder than you staring at him like that?”

“Probably! The whole situation is too weird,” Niku whines, “and you know I have to get to my next class anyway.”

“You’re no fun,” Kaori replies. “You never know what could happen! Maybe it’s a chance encounter! Maybe it’ll end up being worth being a little late to class for.”

“Don’t be such a romantic. He’ll probably just think I’m creepy if I talk to him now.”

She knows that if she were to try to approach him, it would be a disaster. Still, through the rest of her morning classes, and even into the afternoon, she keeps thinking about him, which is probably only slightly less creepy than walking up to him to introduce herself after openly staring at him.

~X~

Niku has a short break during the afternoon, and, because the weather is nice, she sits on a bench outside while reading a book. All day, she’s tried her best to forget the beautiful man from the morning, telling herself that she can’t develop a crush on someone she’s only seen once and might never see again, but it’s difficult. Seriously, what’s he doing in school when he could be out making his fortune modeling? But, then, if he goes to this school, there’s a bigger chance that he’s already loaded, unless, by some chance, he’s a scholarship student as well.

She realizes that she’s been thinking about him again, instead of focusing on her book, and has read the same sentence over and over again while picturing him in her mind. Groaning, she tries again to push him out of her mind, and focus on her reading. She’s so distracted, thinking about the handsome stranger, and trying so hard to focus on the book that she doesn’t someone approaching her until someone standing in front of her speaks.

“Hello, I’m sorry to bother you,” a male voice says, and she looks up, freezing when she realizes who it is.

Was she thinking about it so much that she conjured him up? Standing in front of her is the same man from this morning, and though her memory of him hasn’t faded at all, he somehow manages to seem even more beautiful than she remembers. He’s tall and slender, with neat purple hair and warm eyes of a similar color, and facial features that suggest he might not be fully Japanese. Maybe one of his parents is American, or from Europe?

But she’s staring again, and completely frozen and not saying a word to him, and definitely not doing anything to make herself look any less creepy. “I…” she starts, but that doesn’t feel right. Nothing does, and she has no idea what to say to him.

“Is this seat taken?” he asks, not seeming to notice how shaken up she is, and he gestures to the empty spot on the bench next to her.

“No, y-you can…” Niku says, finally finding her voice, though she isn’t able to complete her sentence. He doesn’t seem to mind, and sits down next to her as she closes her book and puts it in her bag. Why on earth did he come to talk to her in the first place? He’s being friendly, so it doesn’t seem like he’s come to tell her off for staring at him, and she really didn’t do it for that long anyway, so what could it be? Or is it a coincidence, and he’s just looking for somewhere to sit, and not looking to talk to her at all?

But when he speaks, it turns out to not be either of those things. “This might seem weird,” he says, “but you seem incredibly familiar. Have we met before? I’m sorry if I’ve forgotten you.”

So he’s mistaken her for someone that he’s met in the past? She knows that they’ve never met before, because it’s not like she could forget someone like him, not after thinking about him all day after just seeing him once. Shaking her head, she says, “I don’t think we have. At least, if we have, then I’ve forgotten you too.” She’s glad that she’s able to speak fairly clearly now.

“Well, I must say, if I don’t already know you, I’d definitely like to,” he says. “My name is Shuu Tsukiyama.”

What?

He’d...like to? He’d  _ definitely like to  _ know her? Again, she wonders if she conjured him somehow, because she has a hard time believing that this man, this Tsukiyama, would actually say something like that to her, and as a means of introducing himself, no less. She’d scolded Kaori before, telling her not to be such a romantic, but the way he’s talking to her feels like something scripted for the movies. If she’s not dreaming, then she has no idea what’s going on.

“My name is Niku,” she replies, when she realizes, once again, that she’s taking too long to respond. “Niku Inoue.”

“What a lovely name,” he says, and he smiles at her again. “I hope I’m not keeping you from anything, Inoue.”

Her break is almost over; if she doesn’t leave soon, she’ll definitely be late. Kaori’s words ring in her mind:  _ Maybe it’ll end up being worth being a little late to class for. _ Could it possibly be worth missing class for? Niku is sure that she shouldn’t, but before she can talk herself out of it, she finds herself saying, “Not at all, I was just reading to pass the time.”

Tsukiyama’s smile grows, and she feels like her heart stops.

_ Yeah _ , she thinks,  _ it’s definitely worth it. _

~X~

She misses her last two classes of the day, talking with Tsukiyama, and doesn’t regret it one bit. He asks her about the book she was reading, which leads to the two of them comparing favorites and discussing authors that they have in common, and exchanging recommendations. They talk about school and life, and while she explains to him the circumstances of her scholarship, he tells her a little bit about his family’s business. As expected, he’s completely loaded, and Niku knows she should feel out of her depth.

And she would have, before, but after talking for over an hour about books, she doesn’t feel nearly as daunted by his wealth, and even his breathtaking good looks are a little bit easier to breathe around. It definitely seems too good to be true, that this unbelievably attractive man- who is just a few years older than her- took an immediate interest in her, approached her on his own, and turned out to have so much in common with her.

Finally, Tsukiyama looks at his watch and says, “Has it really been that long already? Well, I certainly took up the better portion of your afternoon, didn’t I?”

“It’s fine!” she quickly replies, not intending to tell him how much class she missed just to talk with him. “I had a good time talking to you.”

“I really need to be going, but…” He pauses for a moment, looking thoughtful, before he gives her a sheepish smile. “I suppose now is the best time to confess I’ve never met you before, and I already knew that. It just seemed like a good way to approach you and break the ice.”

She blushes at his words as she realizes the implication behind them. He wanted to talk to her just as much as she wanted to talk to him? And he couldn’t figure out a good way to go about that, until he made something up? Niku can’t understand how someone like Tsukiyama could struggle to find a way to talk to someone like her, but she understands the next thing he says even less.

“I never would have been able to forget meeting someone as beautiful as you before.”

“Wh...I…”

_ What is he  _ saying _?! _

“Miss Inoue, I know this is incredibly forward even though we’ve only just met, but I’d love to spend time talking like this again,” he continues, undaunted by her inability to form a coherent sentence. “Perhaps on a date? If not, a conversation as friends would be just as fun, but I hope you’ll at least consider.”

“I-I’d love to!” She agrees, afraid that if she takes too long to figure out how to speak, that he’ll retract his offer. Was this really the sort of chance encounter that Kaori had semi-joked about before? Tsukiyama seems genuinely interested in going on a date with her, and though she can’t for the life of her imagine why, she is not going to let that opportunity pass her by.

“Lovely,” he says, giving her that same warm smile that’s made her heart feel like it’s twisting in her chest several times this afternoon. They exchange numbers and he tells her a time to meet over the weekend, and a location that he thinks she’ll enjoy, and then he’s gone, and Niku is left to wonder just how lucky she really is.

~X~

Lately, Shuu isn’t as fond of live feeding, when there are so many ways to prepare dishes, but he still has curiosities that can’t be satisfied unless a live feeding takes place. It’s little more than a crude joke in the ghoul community, but he finds himself desperate to test it out all the same- the rumors about human girls tasting better after intercourse, that is.

Though the way it’s usually phrased is much more vulgar than that, and Shuu tends to avoid such classless circles, the idea sticks in his head so much that he really does wonder if an orgasm can affect the flavor so much. Naturally, it doesn’t have to be a woman; when it comes to meals and potential lovers, Shuu has always kept his tastes open, but it a woman that he finds when his curiosity reaches the point that he is finally ready to start scouting his test subject.

Normally, he would stay away from students at his university, unless they offered a particular quality that he couldn’t find anywhere else and he absolutely had to have them. As extravagant as he may be, he has to practice some subtlety, or, at the very least, keep his predation spread out enough that the doves can’t pinpoint his family or his school as figures of interest in their investigation.

Inoue is just so terribly  _ convenient _ that he can’t resist, and he supposes that means she falls into the category of something that he can’t find anywhere else. Right after he had decided to look for someone to seduce, she had appeared before him, gawking at him so plainly that she might as well have been wearing a flashing sign that said she would fuck him. And, of course, he has to seduce her; even before their first date, he knows that he’s going to have to seduce her.

After all, if an orgasm can really improve flavor as much as some might claim, he decides that that’s all the more reason to go as far as he can with it. While he’s sure that she would be willing, if not on their first date, then on their second or third, he decides from the beginning that he’s going to wait for a little while. He’s going to court her properly, so to speak, and wait until the right moment to invite her to bed, take his time to make sure it’s the most pleasurable night it can be for her, and only then can he finally sink his teeth into her.

Really, it isn’t that he dislikes live feedings. No, the more he thinks about it, he decides that it’s just that it has to be special. Only the most special of his meals get the honor of being eaten raw, alive, and that only serves to make them all the more special.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha here we go again

“His name is Shuu Tsukiyama,” says Niku. “We’re going out on Saturday.”

“I told you so!” Kaori shouts, which is pretty much what Niku was expecting. “So, it really was your destiny to talk to the handsome mystery man after all. So, when’s the wedding?”

Niku shoves her, her face turning red as she catches herself imagining it for a fraction of a second. “I barely know him! It’s just one date, we might not even like each other that much.”

“I’m sorry, but the story you just told me involved the two of you talking for hours about books, and you skipping class because the conversation was just too good. Sounds to me like you already like each other a lot.”

“Well, I…” She can’t grinning to herself then. Things are going pretty well so far, and it’s hard not to be optimistic about their potential relationship. She wouldn’t go so far as to say she was already thinking about  _ marriage _ , but from everything that she knows about him so far, dating Tsukiyama certainly sounds ideal.

“Seriously, good luck on your date. I hope you keep hitting off, and you win him over for good!”

~X~

The rest of the week drags out, but eventually, it’s finally Saturday, and Niku tries not to be nervous as she heads for the cafe that they agreed to meet at. It all still seems too good to be true, and she briefly worries that he might not show up at all, and she forces herself to stop imagining the worst case scenario like that.

When she gets there, Tsukiyama is already waiting for her at a table, and she feels silly for imagining him standing her up. He waves her over with that heart wrenching smile, and she goes to sit down with him. “I’m glad you found the place alright,” he says. “It’s lovely to see you again.”

She doesn’t admit that she’s looked for him on campus, or spent long stretches of time staring at his number saved in her phone, debating on whether or not she had an excuse to contact him. “It’s great to see you again too,” she replies.

“Feel free to order whatever you want,” he says, opening a menu as he hands it to her. “Naturally, I’ll be paying today.”

“You don’t have to-” It’s an obligatory protest, and when he replies that he has to, that he’s a gentleman, she lets the protest die entirely. She really doesn’t mind having him pay for her, or be a gentleman for her. In fact, she finds that she really likes it as she orders a slice of cake and coffee.

Tsukiyama orders the same and says, “Now, where did we leave off the other day?” and just like that, they’re talking again, just like they were before. Among her worries had been the fear that their initial connection was just a fluke, and that they would find themselves with nothing to talk about on their date, and that things would end up stilted and awkward, and when she left, he would not ask to see her again.

They fall back into such easy conversation that it’s clear  _ that’s _ not the case, and she’s happy. She’s happy to be out with someone as good looking as Tsukiyama, talking about anything and everything, and eating cake, and when she’s finished hers, he offers her some of his, and she ends up finishing it for him without even realizing it. By the time they’ve left for their next stop, they’ve barely stopped talking and at all, and she doesn’t register how little of his slice of cake he actually ate.

~X~

Shuu enjoys watching Niku eat, and wishes so much that he could ask her to describe the flavors to him. She seems to enjoy the cake a lot, so he pretends to enjoy the few bites he eats just as much before offering the rest to her. If she enjoys eating, then it will be much easier to disguise how hard human food is for him.

She’s beautiful, if a little plain, with wavy black hair that falls just past her shoulders, shorter than him and with a fair bit of meat on her bones. He supposes he could call her curvy, and he definitely likes that in a potential meal. If she’s as good as he expects her to be, then that’s all the more to savor, and he’s already planning to fast ahead of time so that he can enjoy it as much as possible.

She enjoys their date, and makes it rather obvious that she isn’t used to this kind of attention. That isn’t surprising to Shuu; he is the sort who can find the beauty in anything, even someone that the common man might overlook entirely, but then, he is looking for something different anyway. The fact that he can have a conversation with this potentially delectable woman is only a bonus, like an appetizer that only serves to make him all the more hungry.

~X~

Tsukiyama asks to see her again and Niku agrees without hesitation, and the two make plans again. This time, he insists on taking her somewhere nice to dinner, and tells her of an opera that he wants to take her to. She had briefly expressed an interest in theatre during their date, and supposes he ran with it, though she knows that she won’t be able to understand much outside of Japanese and basic English.

From what he’s told her, Tsukiyama speaks both languages and then some, and he occasionally lets them slip into his conversation. She wonders again about her first impression of him, wondering if he had a multicultural upbringing, but she isn’t sure if it’s polite to ask something like that or not. Maybe it will come up eventually, as they get to know each other better…maybe she’ll get to meet his family someday…

She blushes as she begins to fantasize about that, reminding herself not to jump too far ahead. It’s too soon for any of that, and they haven’t even addressed if the relationship is going anywhere beyond a few dates here and there.

Kaori seems to think that it’s promising, ever the romantic, and that makes it harder for Niku to keep her own thoughts casual. She doesn’t know Tsukiyama well enough to love him yet, but she wants to. More than anything, she wants to know him so well that she can say she’s in love with him, and that he will come to love her at the same time. On the night of their date, she wears the nicest thing she owns, a simple white dress, and the two go to dinner.

Tsukiyama is dressed in another colorful suit, similar to what he wore on their first date. She had thought it was a little extravagant for a casual day out, but he wore a lot of red then, just as he does now, and the red looks so beautiful on him. Even when they were on campus, he had worn a patterned cardigan and bright pants, and it’s easy to tell that he likes clothes that make him stand out. A big contrast to how she usually dresses, no doubt about that.

At dinner, he tells her about a hobby of his that they haven’t discussed before. “Gastronomy,” he says, “absolutely fascinates me. Actually, if I’m being completely honest, I haven’t been able to stop thinking about how _you_ enjoy your food.”

“How I…? I’m sorry, but I’m not sure I understand what you mean…” she admits.

“Well, I believe everything tastes a little bit different, depending on who’s tasting it,” he explains. “We have baseline words to describe different tastes, but there’s really no way of knowing what ‘sweet’ is to one person or another. I was hoping you could describe flavors to me, as you experience them.”

This isn’t what Niku expected to discuss tonight, but now that he’s said it, it isn’t really a surprise. It seems like something he would be interested in, now that she thinks about it.

However, if it’s a hobby of his, a _fascination_ , then she isn’t sure if she has the kind of knowledge needed to satisfy his curiosity, and she says as much.

“I can try,” she says, “but I don’t know if I really know what to say. You know, like how to describe it?”

“I’m sure whatever you say will make perfect sense to me, but...would you like to learn for me?” he asks.

It’s the first time he’s asked her to do something _for_ him; sure, he’s asked her to go out _with_ him, but this is different, and this feels more long term. Niku is sure that her face lights up as she says, “Yes, of course!”

“I have a book I think you might enjoy, it’s a favorite of mine. You’ll be able to learn so much from it. The next time we go out, I’ll remember to bring it with me,” he replies. “Now, I want you to tell me about absolutely everything on your plate, alright?”

She does, with clumsy descriptions, but Tsukiyama doesn’t seem to mind. In fact, he’s so interested in what she has to say that he begins offering her food from his plate as well, and she does what she can to describe those flavors to him too. He never seems bored of listening to her, almost disappointed when the meal is over and they have to leave for the theater.

As predicted, the opera is in a language she doesn’t understand, but she makes the effort to simply listen to the music and watch the performers, and lose herself in the story as she tries to piece it together. She wonders if it’s too late in life to learn another language, and is glad that Tsukiyama is interested in art, rather than anything else. She’s glad that he’s interested in things that she can understand and take an interest in herself.

At the end of the night, he asks her about her class schedule and what times she is on campus. “I’m so excited to lend you my book,” he says, “that I’m not sure if I can wait until our next date.”

She gives him her schedule and hopes that he doesn’t notice or remember the time they met, but if he does, he does not call her out on skipping class to talk to him. At the end of their date, he requests that she call him by his first name, and she tells him that he can do the same.

~X~

The fact that he and Niku rarely bump into each other at school anymore is not a mistake. Shuu allows himself to give her the book on campus, but for the most part, he tries to stay away from her. When she goes missing, he doesn’t want there to be too many rumors about her new boyfriend, because he’s sure he would come under suspicion almost immediately.

“You’re pushing it with this one,” Chie will tell him sometimes. “Going after someone we go to school with is one thing, but dating her first is really risky.”

“The risk is the reward, or something like that,” he replies. “Besides, you know why it’s necessary. It will all be worth the effort when-”

“Stop it, you’re gross,” she interrupts. “Seriously, you become more and more of a pervert every day.”

“Your brutal honesty is one of the things I admire most about you,” Shuu says, not letting her words sting because he’s already used to this from her. Everyone’s a critic, after all. Still, he knows that it isn’t a mistake to confide in Chie, because she never once scolds him for playing with Niku’s emotions, only ever warning him of the risk of getting caught.

~X~

She warns him against dragging it out for too long, but he isn’t going to rush things! He and Niku fall into a pattern, and he takes her on dates where they more than likely won’t run into anyone they both know. If there’s one lesson he had to learn the hard way, it is that just because someone attends a prestigious school, it doesn’t mean that they have even a single ounce of culture. Shuu has always felt alone in that regard, but now, it comes in hand.

Niku appreciates art even when she doesn’t fully understand it. She may be a bit uncultured, but she’s more than open to any ideas he presents to her, and she makes for an enjoyable companion. It would be a lot harder to keep up this front if she wasn’t; he would hardly be able to ask her to be his girlfriend with a straight face. It’s adorable how obviously surprised she is when he asks. It’s adorable how obvious it is that she thinks this is a dream come true.

He only sees her on the weekends, and so the weeks fly by,and it is only when it becomes absolutely torturous to be around humans on an empty stomach that he allows himself to eat. Otherwise, he refrains, waiting for the day that he finally decides it has been long enough, and that Niku is perfectly seasoned. In the meantime, her desire for him is easy to pick up on, and he knows he could have her at any time, only waiting because he wants to.

She develops a fascination with his hands, openly staring at them when she thinks that he won’t notice, usually when they’re having a meal together. He likely only notices because he’s even more attentive when they eat, wanting to make sure that she’s properly distracted, never growing suspicious of how little he eats and how repulsive the food she describes as mouthwatering is to him. When she isn’t talking to him about food, when she thinks he’s distracted, she stares at his hands, and watches everything they do.

At first, it’s fun to watch her think she’s getting away with something, but eventually, he decides to show her that she hasn’t gotten away with anything. He picks a piece off of the pastry he pretends to eat, and reaches out, holding it in front of her face.

Her cheeks flush as she realizes what he’s doing, and she protests, “Oh, Shuu, I...n-no! I mean, we’re…”

“What’s the problem, dear?” he asks with an easy smile. “It isn’t as if anyone’s watching.”

“But I…” He simply continues to smile at her, wearing her down without saying anything at all, and her resistance falters in no time at all. Finally, she closes her eyes and opens her mouth, and he pushes his finger inside, feeding her the bite of pastry and holding his finger there until she takes the bait. Slowly, Niku closes her mouth, wrapping her lips around his finger and lightly sucking, swallowing the small bite of pastry without bothering to chew. For just a moment, she lets herself indulge in what she’s likely fantasized about for a while, and Shuu can feel himself growing aroused just from being on the receiving end of her fantasy.

It takes her a moment before she comes to her senses, and when her eyes fly open, Shuu grins at her, letting her know that she’s been caught. Her face turns red and she pulls back, attempting to stammer an apology, but he stops her, saying, “You have nothing to be sorry about,” which only makes her blush harder.

At the end of their date, it takes her some time to work up the nerve to say what’s on her mind, but he can tell for some time that there’s something she wants to ask him. Finally, she looks up at him, and says, “I was wondering...I was wondering how...well, what I’m trying to say is...is this serious?”

He wants to laugh at how earnest she looks, but he can see that that’s almost what she’s expecting. Even after he’s done everything he can to make her think this is genuine, there is still a part of her that expects him to laugh at her for thinking that he’s seeing her seriously. But it is genuine, in a way; no matter what his motives are, he’s enjoying himself. He wouldn’t be able to spend this much time with her if the experience weren’t just as worth it as the outcome he’s planning.

“Of course it is,” he replies, and before she can question him further, he leans down to press his lips to hers. He always knew that kissing her would be risky, that getting his mouth so close to her when it isn’t time to have a taste yet, when he’s been eating so little that just being near her is a temptation all on its own.

It speaks volumes to his self-control that he is able to kiss her like this, even when she presses her body close to his, even when she pushes his lips apart with her tongue, even when she shows a more forward and passionate side than he ever thought possible for her, all without letting his true nature show. God, she will be delicious when he finally decides to indulge, and he knows that he will not be able to wait much longer, but not today.

Not yet, but soon.

When he pulls out of the kiss, Niku stares up at him, breathless and eyes wide. For once, she doesn’t blush or turn away or make excuses for herself or apologize. Shuu hopes this means that he’s finally gotten through to her, and that she will finally accept that she’s his girlfriend and that she has nothing to be afraid of. He wants her to be completely at ease in the end, and he rather likes her rare displays of confidence and passion.

“Does that help to reassure you?” he asks to break the silence, and she nods. “Good,” he says, and it takes what little self-control he has left not to invite himself into her apartment rather than leaving for the night. “I can’t wait to see you again.”

“Me neither,” she says, finding her voice at last. “I can’t wait to see you again, Shuu. Um...next weekend, maybe?”

An invitation from her? He can barely hold back a shudder, can just barely keep his cool, as he feels any remnants of resolve crumble. Tonight will not be the night, but on their next date...he wouldn’t be able to hold back even he tried.

“Next week,” he agrees, and it is a threat and a promise, all rolled into one.


	3. Chapter 3

He takes her out to dinner, but they don’t go to any shows or do anything else on their date. No, Shuu has other entertainment planned for the night, and he tells her, as they are walking to her apartment, “I hate to cut the night short now. Maybe we could spend some time inside together? Alone, of course.”

There’s nothing subtle about it, and it’s very worth it for the way her face turns red as she stammers her response. She wants this terribly, he can practically smell it on her, and she would eagerly invite him inside, lock him in with her not only out of trust but out of desperation, out of a hunger that he can almost relate to. Niku is suffering her own sort of starvation, one that he will satisfy just before he satisfies his own hunger.

He is weak and dizzy with it as she lets him in, saying, “Just give me a minute,” before retreating to what he assumes is her bedroom. A few times, he’s considered breaking in when she was gone, just to get a feel for the layout, to see where she spends her time, but the risk of being caught before he was ready to have her always outweighed the potential prizes he could walk away with.

After several minutes, she returns, and he can tell that she’s done what she can to freshen up while trying not to make it look obvious. She’s nervous, waiting for him to make a move, hoping that he will make a move even though she won’t have any idea what to do once he does. Well, with her so terrified and so eager, there’s no point in drawing this out any further, not when she has him so hungry that he can hardly stand it.

This is only their second kiss, but Niku seems to have taken notes the first time, and responds more readily to his lips on hers. Her body is warm against his, and he hopes that she can feel how badly he wants this, completely unaware of what it is that’s truly arousing him this much. With his mouth on hers, he’s so close to being able to tear her apart, to sink his teeth into any part of her and finally have a taste after resisting temptation for months.

When he breaks the kiss, he leads her wordlessly to her bedroom, and makes quick work of undressing her while she looks unsure of what to do with her hands. He has to try not to laugh when he sees what she has on under her clothes, knowing immediately that she changed into this when she excused herself before. The white, lacy lingerie seems more fitting for a bride on her wedding night, and there is almost a purity to it, despite the intended purpose.

He’s sure that Niku wants him to believe that she just happened to be wearing this, and that her daily underwear is always this elaborate, so he doesn’t tease her for it. She already looks nervous enough to be so exposed, so all he does is push her onto her bed, laying on her back while he studies her with his eyes. “You’re so beautiful,” he tells her, both to reassure her and because he means it.

How will he be able to wait until he can make her come before taking a bite?

He sets to work before his appetite can betray him, climbing on top of her and pressing his lips against her neck, inhaling her scent and glad that she cannot see the look on his face when he does. Oh, he is absolutely  _ starving _ .

He knows that he should undress as well, because it’s unfair that he’s still got his clothes on, but his impatience is getting the better of him. It’s difficult to have his lips against her neck and not sink them into her skin but he doesn’t, and he reaches a hand down to tug at her panties. He’s glad that this is a two-piece set, because she looks so beautiful in it that he would have to have to take it all off so quickly, but this way, it’s easy.

Shuu has to pull back a bit to be able to fully remove her panties, so he shifts their positions, dropping down lower so that he can press his face between her thighs. Niku squeaks and shudders when she feels his breath against her, and he nuzzles her for a moment before he starts eating her out.  _ God _ , this is too much temptation for him to bear, and yet, he manages to bear it, pressing his tongue inside of her and tasting as much of her as he can without actually eating her.

It isn’t long before Niku goes to absolute pieces, and he knows without asking that she’s never felt anything like this before. He knows without asking that tonight is her first time, and even if she’s gotten herself off on her own before, he’s certain that nothing she’s done can come close to comparing to what he can do for her. It’s tempting to get her off like this, since he’s sure that he easily could, but then he would either have to dig in now, or wait until he’d managed to do it again, and he really wants to taste her on the first orgasm.

And, because he’s only a man and has his weaknesses, he doesn’t want to start his meal until after he’s had his fun as well. Seeing her like this and thinking about what’s to come has him harder than he’s been in a very long time. So, just when he thinks that she can’t take much more, he gets up, and she whines a little bit, blushing when she realizes that she has.

“No need to worry, ma petite amie,” he says with a soft smile. “I’ll be very gentle with you.”

_ At first _ , he thinks, but he doesn’t say it.

“I’ve never…” she starts, trailing off.

“It’s alright,” he reassures her, “everything will be just fine.” Sitting back, he unzips his pants, freeing his cock before he climbs back on top of her. She flinches when she feels him pressed against her, but he continues to speak to her, trying to soothe her with his words as he reminds her to relax. And so, slowly, he pushes into her, the temptation so great now that he wonders how he is able to take it slow at all. But he does, doing everything he can to make sure he doesn’t hurt her, and to make sure that she enjoys this every bit as much as he does.

“Shuu,” she whimpers, and he shudders, letting his desire for her take over so that his hunger does not push him over the edge first.

He had her so close before that, once he has fit himself inside of her and given her a chance to relax around him and adjust to it, it doesn’t take him very long to get her back to that point again. Her moans grow more and more frequent as he fucks her, gently at first, until he feels he can pick up the pace a little more. Keeping his composure is nearly impossible as he feels her tightening around him but, knowing that he’s almost to his goal, he doesn’t give in, to either of his temptations.

“A-ah!” Niku is just barely holding it together, trembling and incoherent.

“You don’t have to hold back,” he murmurs. “Just give already.”

And then she does, her head tipping back as she cries out, her body tensing and relaxing beneath him, the pulse of her orgasm enough to drive him over the edge in both ways. He feels her come and then he cannot hold back himself, and he barely even notices his own climax as he lunges in for a bite.

But just as he lips touch her shoulder, she whimpers something and he stops short. “I love you…” She must have said it without thinking, in the throes of passion, or perhaps she’s been waiting for it, and thought now was the perfect moment to confess. Whatever the case, this is the first time she’s told him that she loves him, and it hadn’t previously occurred to him that he had done  _ this _ good of a job in seducing her.

But it certainly occurs to him now, and he reaches a realization: this was not just about tasting her orgasm. No, this was a much more in-depth dining experience, in which he had to build everything perfectly for this moment. He had to seduce her completely because he had to taste it all; her pleasure, her love, her excitement turning to betrayal, and fear. That is what he wants to see in her, he wants to watch her love him then hate and fear him, he wants to taste every change in emotion until the life has completely drained out of her.

“You have such beautiful last words. Please don’t say anything to ruin them,” he says, pulling back just so he can see the confusion on her face. “I suppose I should be more honest with the woman who says she loves me, shouldn’t I?” A grin breaks out across his face, and he imagines what he must look like to her now, his eyes suddenly going red and black. “Poor thing, I suppose you never once suspected I was a ghoul.”

“I will miss spending time with you, Miss Niku Inoue. Adieu,” he murmurs, before finally,  _ finally _ , sinking his teeth into her bare shoulder, tearing her flesh as he does.

Niku comes a second time when he does.

Shuu can barely register that she does as he is so overwhelmed by her taste after denying himself for so long, but the sensation is unmistakable. He doesn’t understand it at all, but then, he can hardly make sense of his own thoughts, so completely  _ overwhelmed _ by her taste, by a flavor like nothing he’s ever had before. It’s hard to tell if the rumors he heard were accurate or if he’s simply biased because he’s grown so fond of her, but in this moment, he is certain that he’s never tasted anything better in his entire life.

He has to stop then, and try and clear his head, and ponder the situation. If he finishes her off now, how can he ever eat again? Knowing that he’s had the best, will he ever be satisfied again? Knowing that he can never have  _ her _ again, will he ever be satisfied? How can he ensure that that doesn’t happen? Is there a way he can keep her captive forever, giving her wounds time to heal before he takes another sample?

“Why did you stop?” she asks, suddenly breaking the silence. “Please...finish eating me…” He looks back up at her, surprised, and she says, “I-I’m really sorry for talking, I hope I didn’t ruin my last words too much. I can say it again, if you want.”

“No,” he says, laughing weakly. “No, my dear, there’ll be no need for that. Those won’t be your last words after all.”

_ Ah _ , he thinks, as the truth of the matter finally dawns on him.  _ I’m in love with her as well. _

“I...why not?” she asks, looking a little hurt, and more than a little worried, and he understands it all perfectly now. Niku has something in common with him, an obsessive streak that would lead her to do anything for what, or who, she loved. She doesn’t fear him or hate him for what he is, or for hiding it from her all this time; instead, she wants to give herself over to him in whatever way she can.

She wants him to completely consume her, so that she can give him what she wants and be with him in the only way she sees as possible.

“Because,” he says, “it seems I’ve fallen in love with you too. It would be a waste to have you all at once. If you’d allow it, I’d like to savor you for the rest of your life.”

“Shuu…”

“Let’s get this cleaned up,” he continues, gesturing to her open wound. Truth be told, the scent of her blood is maddening, and he’s surprised that he’s able to hold back despite that, and despite his immense hunger. He’ll have to eat something else soon, that’s for sure.

So he keeps things moving, both to distract himself from his hunger and because Niku is so shocked that it would likely be some time before she did or said a thing, if not for his motivation. He helps her up, and has her guide him to her bathroom, where he sets to cleaning and dressing her wound. Now, the only blood on her is what has stained her white lingerie.

Pointing this out, he says, “You look stunning in red, you know. You should wear it more often.”

~X~

Niku’s fantasies turned strangely violent weeks ago, without warning.

Without warning, her fixation with his hands turned into something darker, and she imagined him tearing her apart, clutching her heart in his hands. It started with a dream that more resembled a nightmare, but she woke up excited, rather than afraid. His hands could tear her apart, he could sink his teeth into her, he could hold her entire life and decide for himself what to do with it, and this excited her so much that it began to plague her fantasies.

She never told him, or anyone, about these dreams and intrusive thoughts, barely allowing herself to acknowledge them once they were done.

When she wakes up the next morning, she is alone and it takes her some time to remember everything that happened the night before. She is dazed, a little woozy, and at first, she thinks it must have been another one of her dark dreams. Of course, the natural outcome of her fantasies would be to turn Shuu into a ghoul. It’s obvious now that that’s the direction they’ve been going in.

But then, she starts to get up and her shoulder throbs and she looks down. There is a bandage on her shoulder; there is blood on her sheets, and on the white lingerie that she fell asleep in. That she fell asleep in while Shuu held her close to him. He’s gone now, but he was there the night before. It wasn’t a dream at all.

She lays back for some time, recalling all that happened last night, trying to process it all. As unrealistic as it seems, every bit of it happened. Shuu, her boyfriend, is a ghoul, who approached her only with plans of eating her, but decided to spare her after one bite, because he claims to have fallen in love with her as well. Just like the rest of their relationship, it all seems too good to be true, but she has no choice other than to believe it.

But even if this is just another trick, even if he’s fooling her for a little longer before he turns on her again, she doesn’t mind. Even if everything does turn out to be too good to be true, Niku won’t mind at all. She has felt off balance since she met Shuu, but now, somehow, she feels more steady than ever before. Now, she knows exactly what she wants in life, and exactly where she stands with the man she loves.

Eventually, she manages to get out of bed, and once she’s dressed and goes to leave her apartment, she finds a package just outside, wrapped up and with a rose tied in the bow. Returning inside, she opens it to find a set of deep red lingerie, almost like what she wore the night before, and a card.

_ Put this on and you’ll see I was right. And do feel free to call me over so I can see as well. _

He doesn’t sign his name, but she knows it’s from him. She touches the bandage on her shoulder, pressing her finger against it until it starts to hurt. Niku smiles, and decides to change into her gift.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> I'll follow back so long as you don't post anything hateful!


End file.
